The Final Battles, sequel to The Children of Claw
by Gaia Storm
Summary: Here it is, for all of you people with strange taste. The sequel to The Children of Claw. This one's a lil more violent (ok, a lot more violent), it has a lil more cussing (ahem...a lot more cussing...), and a lil more...I dunno. Feeling, maybe? It guess


Authors Note: Many people from both FF

Author's Note: Many people from both FF.N and the Shang Barracks have asked for a sequel to "The Children of Claw". I've had suggestions, requests, and even downright pleas. I'm going to warn you, this probably isn't exactly what you were looking for. I extend my thanks to Lyra (who practically ordered me to write a sequel to TCOC), Caitie (who gave me the idea for the flashback part, as well as helped with the whole showdown thing), Jae (who helped me with the poison sequence), and Kellison (who "noticed" my mistake…she discovered that I had the distance and time between Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop all wrong, and I do mean *all* wrong) for ideas and encouragement. I'd also like to thank my FF.N reviewers…you're the ones that made it possible for me to stay up till past midnight on many nights at the start of my summer vacation (and even when I had work the next day!) to slave in front of a computer screen and write this. I'm willing to bet that this didn't turn out as they, or you, expected, either. Oh, and Lyra…I didn't do the thing that I threatened to do, even though it would have been mad funny to see your reaction. Ooh… now I wish I *had* killed him… *Grins wickedly*

WARNING: RATED "R" FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.

THE FINAL BATTLES, the sequel to "The Children of Claw"

Prologue

Seldah rode upon her horse, her new husband beside her. She glanced at Guerrin, her love, and sighed. Finally, she saw the skyline of the city of Port Legann in the distance. She smiled and continued riding, urging her mare forward. Guerrin looked slightly startled at the change of pace, but didn't bother commenting. He knew Seldah well enough now to know that it would do no good. They rode the rest of the way in silence. 

Chapter One

Crossing into Port Legann, eyelids drooping, Seldah stopped at the first inn that she saw. A hostler emerged and grasped the reins of the two horses and began to lead them to the stables. Seldah reached into her breeches pocket, searching for a copper or two to tip the hostler with. He held up his hand and shook his head.

"No ma'am. No tips. I get paid well, thank you. Head inside, miss. You should be greeted by the Innkeeper, his son, or even the Mistress herself." He said quietly, leading the horses the rest of the way. Seldah stared after him for a few seconds, confused by his odd behavior. A hostler refusing a tip? That just didn't make sense. Finally, Guerrin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Seldah? Come on, let's go inside." He said, tugging gently on her arm. Finally, she blinked. 

"Uh, yeah. Inside. Right." She said, yawning and allowing Guerrin to practically drag her towards the door of the inn.

Inside, the place wasn't nearly as deserted as she had expected it to be. It was filled with people, some clad in Shang insignia, most of which were around a massive oak table in the center of the room. Suddenly, Seldah heard a soft, wispy voice, right by her ear.

"Outsider," it hissed. "What business do you have at the Tigress' Lair?" Suddenly, a girl, about 17 years old, 5'10", with emerald green eyes and long red hair, appeared to almost materialize in front of the two weary knights. They both jumped. "I asked what business you had here." The young woman spoke again, except this time her voice was harsh. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Just needed a place to spend the night, ma'am." Seldah replied, eyelids heavy as boulders. "We're very tired."

"I can see that."

"Who are you, ma'am, to be able to command two armed knights?" Guerrin asked, slightly angry.

"I, sir, am Gaia." She said, as if merely stating her name would strike fear into the hearts of the knights, who, currently, were too tired to even think about fear, let alone feel it.

"And your point is…?" Guerrin asked, his knees wobbling with exhaustion. The expression on the woman's face appeared to harden even more, if that was even possible. 

"I see that you must be from Corus. The people there are so ignorant that they only think of their own thieves, without even bothering to wonder about the rest of the country's." She said, her face softening slightly. Suddenly, Seldah was awake and alert, faced with the possibility of danger. This woman had mentioned thieves.

"You're a thief?" She asked, cautiously. Guerrin's head jerked up as she spoke, having not reached the same conclusion that his wife had. Gaia bowed, and this was the first time that Guerrin noticed that she was wearing soft tan breeches, a well-made tunic, light, yet strong leather boots, and Shang insignia. The insignia was what confused him the most; why would a thief be in Shang training?

"Yes, milady. I am more than a thief, however. I am the Rogue of Port Legann." Gaia stated, her emerald eyes dancing. Seldah's face held a look something between mild shock and amused recognition. 

"Of course! You're one of the Rogues also involved with Shang training!" Seldah said, beaming. Gaia bowed again.

"That I am, milady." She said. "I am still taking lessons through Shang, even though I am now a warrior."

"Which rank do you hold?" Seldah asked, intrigued by her new acquaintance. Gaia bowed again.

"That of the Shang Tigress, milady." Gaia stated, an amused smile on her face. Seldah looked impressed. "And, milady, who might you be?" Gaia asked. Seldah looked at Guerrin, who nodded. "Wait! Come over and sit. You are both sleeping on your feet." Gaia said, leading them to a corner oddly separate from the rest of the room. It was quiet there. There was a cluster of furniture. "This is where I entertain my most dignified guests. Surely two knights from Corus may be classified as dignified." She said, taking a seat in a huge, tan-colored, overstuffed armchair. Seldah and Guerrin collapsed on a matching couch. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but do you think we could entertain you with our stories in the morning? We have been riding all day." Guerrin muttered softly, barely awake, but still remembering the proper title for the Rogue, the same one used by the handler. Gaia stood, a smile on her face. 

"Of course," she said. "ReBlafe!" She screeched, her voice ringing out over the crowded, noisy room. An old man from behind the bar ambled over, his face turned towards the floor. "This is the Innkeeper, ReBlafe." Gaia said to the knights.

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked softly.

"Show these two to a room for the night."

"In the same room, Mistress?" He asked, and Gaia turned towards the knights.

"You two are married, are you not?" She queried, an amused grin on her face. Guerrin nodded and smiled, too tired to laugh. Gaia smiled, then turned back to ReBlafe. "Yes, the same room." The man smiled slightly, then beckoned for Seldah and Guerrin to follow him. He led them up a flight of stairs then into a hallway lined with doors on both sides. Each door held a square of slate, and each square of slate had a number chalked on it. ReBlafe showed them to room number fifteen. Inside, there was one large bed, a table surrounded by four chairs, a fireplace and hearth, and a washroom off to the side, in another, smaller room. Seldah reached for something to tip the Innkeeper with, but he shook his head. 

"No tips, milady. No one here will accept tips. Please, just watch your purse. Milady, there are thieves about." He stated, looked around cautiously, ducked down, and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Seldah broke down in gales of laughter, despite her exhaustion. 

"Slightly paranoid, isn't he?" She managed to gasp, then looked over at Guerrin. He was already in bed, huddled in the covers, asleep. She sighed, then prepared for bed herself.

Chapter Two

The next morning, the two knights sauntered downstairs, refreshed after a good night's sleep and a bath each. They were prepared to buy breakfast, either here or somewhere else in Port Legann. As soon as they reached the bottom stair, they were startled again by the sudden appearance of the Rogue. This morning, her hair was plaited into a long, fire-colored braid down her back, instead of being allowed to flow free. Her eyes were still that brilliant emerald green, and she was wearing an outfit similar to the one that she wore the night before, except this time her breeches were navy blue. She also wore a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning, my friends. After I have Leon, the son of ReBlafe, make you something to eat, would you care to entertain me with your stories?" She asked. Seldah suddenly remembered. They had promised to tell this woman, this Shang warrior, this Rogue, about their lives. She sighed.

"Of course, Mistress. We'd be honored." She finally said, keeping her voice strong, but her eyes must have betrayed her true feelings. 

"No you wouldn't, but that's alright. Please, milady, do not lie to me in my own Court. Part of being a Rogue is being able to see through lies. Now, please, milady, good sir, join me." She said, grinning through the whole thing, then heading towards the corner that served as the discussion area. "Leon!" She screeched, as soon as she sat down in the huge armchair. A tall, tanned, and muscular man with chestnut-colored hair and honey-colored eyes walked over. 

"Yes, Mistress? May I help you in some way?" He asked, his voice deep. Every female, married or unmarried, in the room between the ages of thirteen and thirty-five looked over at the corner, silly smiles on their faces. Gaia grinned.

"Please make these two knights something to eat. They arrived late last night and are probably very hungry."

"Yes, Mistress." He said, then turned towards Seldah and Guerrin. "What would you like?" The couple looked at each other.

"What do you offer?" Guerrin asked.

"Eggs, bread, and bacon, my good sir."

"Then we'd like a little of all three."

"Yes sir." With that, Leon headed towards the kitchen. Gaia turned back towards the knights. 

"Would you care to wait until after you eat to tell me some stories?" She asked.

"If that's ok with you, Mistress, then I'm sure it's ok with us. And our stomachs." Guerrin stated, staring at the door to the kitchen.

"It's fine with me. I'll be right back. I need to go do my daily inspection of the grounds, make sure that there's no one snooping around." With that, the Tigress vanished into the crowd.

"How does she do that?" Seldah mumbled. "She can appear and disappear, just like magic. I mean, she has the Gift, I can tell, even though she tries to mask it, but I don't think she can use it to transport herself." Guerrin shrugged, still staring at the door to the kitchen. He didn't remember the last time he was this hungry. Seldah smiled, and started thinking about what she was going to tell Gaia. She figured that she'd have to explain some things that she hadn't even explained to Guerrin yet, about Eeli, her twin brother. She claimed that she knew nothing about why he was expelled, but she did. She just never felt like explaining. She had to tell Guerrin, because it involved his brother, Kamerin, too. She figured that this would be a good time to tell him, as well as have an entertaining story. Now, she only had to figure out one thing. Could Gaia, the Rogue of Port Legann, the Shang Tigress, be trusted to keep the biggest and best-kept secret currently in existence? 

Chapter Three

After they ate, Gaia kept looking at the two knights expectantly. Both were trying to figure out where to begin.

"Telling me your names would be nice." Gaia said, smiling. "I am Gaia of Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop. Some people call me Gaia Flame because of the color of my Gift, which is the color of fire. I can use my Gift to heal and to bring light and fire. Now, friends, it is your turn." Gaia grinned, flashing pearly white teeth.

"My name is Guerrin of Queenscove."

"I am Seldah of Queenscove, born Seldah of Malven." Seldah stopped after this sentence. Gaia's eyes widened in shock.

"Malven?" She asked, face hardening. "As in, related to Ralon of Malven?"

"Yes. Ralon of Malven was my father. However, he died before I was born. I never met him. I was brought up by my aunt and uncle."

"Wait…you're one of the Malven twins, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Where's your brother? The other twin? Elly, isn't it?"

"His name was Eeli."

"Was?"

"Yes."

"Why was? Isn't he still alive?"

"I don't know."

"He's your twin brother, isn't he? How can you not know?"

"I haven't seen him for about ten years. I don't know where he is."

"Didn't he complete his knight training?"

"No. He was expelled in our second year as pages."

"Why?"

"Um…"

"She doesn't know." Guerrin cut in. 

"What do you mean, she doesn't know? He's her brother. She has to know." Gaia said. 

"She doesn't. Do you?" Guerrin suddenly whirled on Seldah. 

"Um…"

"She does!" Gaia yelled, a grin on her face.

"Seldah?"

"Guerrin, I never actually said that I didn't *know* what happened…"

"Yes you did."

"Ok, so I did. What of it?"

"You lied to me. It concerns *my* brother too!" 

"If I could break up this little argument, could someone please explain what's going on?" Gaia asked, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Ok…Guerrin's brother and my brother became friends. The year after Eeli was expelled, Kamerin, Guerrin's brother, disappeared. No one has seen either of them since."

"Ok, so why did Eeli get expelled? We're back where we began." Gaia asked. Guerrin glared at his wife expectantly. That was when Seldah began to speak… 

Eeli's Story

"My brother could tell that I was going to wind up a better knight than he was, so he started plotting with Kamerin to get me expelled. On our first day as pages he told me that women couldn't make good knights. I later learned that this was his first attempt to get me to quit. He and I never were as close after that as we had been growing up. He started with little things…getting his friends to break into my room, tripping me in the hallways, and messing with my practice weapons, among other things. Gradually, when I refused to leave, or even show any weakness, he started picking up the intensity of his attacks. Finally, during the first year examinations, the little examinations, he bribed a couple judges to fail me. The judges changed their minds at the last minute, and I passed. However, Eeli still thought that he got away with it, because no one said anything for a long time. This was all kept a secret at the request of the judges involved, because they would have been extremely embarrassed. Finally, in the middle of our second year, King Jonathan came to the pages' wing. He disappeared into Eeli's room for a few hours, at least. Finally, when he left, I went in to Eeli's room to find him packing. He explained everything to me, and asked me to not tell anyone anything. I haven't, until now. Two years or so later, Kamerin suddenly disappeared. Later, I discovered that he left to go find Eeli, and tell him what was going on at the palace. We received word that he was quitting training, and a week or so later, his room was empty. That's the story, as I know it."

Seldah stopped talking. She looked around, and saw Guerrin staring at her, his mouth agape. Gaia's eyes were closed, and when she opened them, Seldah could see that they were brighter than they should have been. Suddenly, there was a large commotion outside.

Chapter Four

Seldah and Guerrin raced to the door, drawing swords. So did Gaia, which surprised Seldah. Commoners weren't supposed to wear swords in public. Gaia caught Seldah staring at the large weapon and smiled.

"Milady, I am not a commoner. Remember? My full name is Gaia of Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop." She said, then headed outside. Seldah attacked herself mentally, then followed the noble rogue outside. She stopped as soon as she saw what lay outside. A group of heavily armed bandits had surrounded the Tigress' Lair: Inn and Tavern. All looked basically the same: huge, hairy men with bulging muscles and too much testosterone for their own good. Most wielded swords, but some also carried pickaxes or staffs. Every one of them wore a scowl on his face. One walked forward, carrying a torch. Even in the midday sun, his features were so marred by scars that it would have been nearly impossible to tell who he was by looks alone. 

"Gaia of Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop, the Rogue of Port Legann, we are giving you two choices. Step forward!" He yelled. Seldah looked up. Where had she heard that voice before? Gaia walked out to meet him, a huge grin on her face. 

"What do you want now, Spar? You always show up here, then do nothing." She asked, annoyed. Then she turned towards Seldah and Guerrin.

"Seldah and Guerrin of Queenscove, please come here." Gaia said, beckoning to them. Seldah heard the slight pleading in her new friend's voice, so she dragged Guerrin over.

"Yes?" Seldah asked, holding her sword down by her side, ready for use.

"Seldah and Guerrin, I'd like you to meet Sparicke, leader of this group of bandits. All of them, except Spar, possess the Gift, which is what makes them different from most bandit groups." 

"That's nice, Gaia, but why are you introducing us to them? I mean, they're bandits. Anyways, they said that they were going to give you two choices…" Seldah said, and Sparicke perked up, his scowl lightening slightly. Guerrin was staring at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh. Right. Two choices. Yeah. Um, Gaia, you can either stand aside and let us loot your inn, then we'll burn it down, or, you can fight us, lose, then let us loot your inn and burn it down. Take your pick."

"Neither." Gaia said, then waved over her shoulder. Suddenly, she was surrounded by some of the people that Seldah remembered from last night. They were covered in Shang insignia. It was then that Seldah noticed that Gaia didn't wear her Shang insignia…she was trying to hide the fact that she was a Shang warrior! She pulled Guerrin aside.

"Guerrin, don't say a *word* about Gaia being a Shang warrior. She's trying to hide it!" She whispered fiercely. Guerrin looked startled, then nodded, realizing what his wife meant. Gaia glanced their way and winked.

"Gaia, you know as well as I do that my bandits can beat your little group of Shang warriors any day. How faithful can they be to you? People in Shang can't have the Gift!" 

"No, not legally. But, they can disguise it." She said, then nodded to Leon. He tossed her something. She put it on, and Seldah realized that it was her insignia. "You forgot part of my title, Spar. You said 'Gaia of Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop, the Rogue of Port Legann'."

"Yeah? What's your point? You can't be in Shang…you're a rogue!"

"What's *your* point?" Gaia stated, a small ball of her fire-colored Gift appearing in her hands. She pointed at Sparicke's pants, and they instantly were set ablaze. He screamed and fell to the ground, working on dousing the flames covering his blazing garment, burning more than his hands in the process. Gaia snapped her fingers, and the fire went out. "Like I said, Spar, you forgot part of my title. I am not only Gaia of Port Legann and Pirate's Swoop, the Rogue of Port Legann, but I am also the Shang Tigress." Sparicke's face hardened.

"Kill anyone you can! Then, go through the inn top to bottom! Take anything of value! Once that's done, set it on fire, and no one leaves here until this place is a pile of ashes!" He bellowed. "That's an ORDER!" The group of testosterone-ridden bandits began moving forward, weapons out and faces hard and unfeeling. They charged towards the group, and the Shang warriors disbanded, meeting the bandits halfway to the inn. They instantly burst into a flurry of complex punches and kicks. Sparicke was back on his feet, despite obvious third-degree burns covering his legs. He was talking to Guerrin. Seldah narrowed her eyes and walked over to them, avoiding numerous little squabbles between Shang warriors and bandits, most of which the Shang warriors were winning. She grabbed Guerrin's arm and spun him towards her.

"What's going on? Why in the name of Mithros are you talking to *him*?" She growled. Then, she saw something on Guerrin's face that she had never seen before. "Guerrin, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Look at him, Seldah. Look very closely." Guerrin whispered, waves of fear crossing his face. Seldah tore her gaze away from her husband's eyes and focused on that of the bandit leader. She tried to remove the scars on his face with her mind. She wasn't coming to any real conclusion. Then, she saw those eyes. The eyes that looked so much like Guerrin's… realization dawned on her. She stepped back, away from the bandit. He grinned.

"Hello, daughter of Claw. So nice to see you again."

"Kamerin!" She gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?" She cried, her eyes widening.

"Well, it's too late to get you expelled from knight training, so I guess now I'll have to kill you." He said, raising his sword and preparing to slaughter her where she stood. He brought the sword down, and Seldah's knight instincts kicked in at the last second. She raised her sword just enough to parry his thrust, then stepped back, still in shock. "What, Miss Claw, you too scared to fight me after all these years?" He asked, mocking. This brought Seldah back to reality.

"Scared of someone who is so cowardly that they would drop out of knight training as a *page*? I don't think so." She held her sword aloft. "Bring it on." And he brought it. He was pretty good, even though any knight that was any good with a sword would have been able to take him. In about five minutes, Seldah had his sword on the ground and him lying next to it, her sword at his throat, pressing just enough to draw a few small drops of blood. That was when the tide really began to turn.

Chapter Five

"No! Seldah, let him go!" Guerrin shrieked, his voice high with fear. Seldah stopped, and looked up at her husband, startled.

"Why? Guerrin, can't you see? He's gone evil, just like my father. He won't stop until he gets what he wants!" 

"He's my brother, Seldah! I won't let you kill him. I swear to Mithros, you'll have to kill me first."

"Guerrin, I can't do that. You have to understand! He *has* to die. So does my brother, if he isn't already dead."

"He isn't, Malven child." Kamerin whispered, Seldah's sword cutting deeper as he talked. She looked at him, shocked, and raised her sword.

"Tell me where he is. I swear, Kamerin, I'll spare your life if you'll tell me where he is!"

"I can't do that, devil's daughter. He controls me. I tell you where he is, and he takes my head."

"Tell me where he is, and I'll take *his* head! Otherwise, *I'll* be the one to steal your life from you, and I swear it won't be as painless as a simple beheading."

"I can't, lady of evil. I'm sorry, I would, but I just can't." 

"And you don't have to." A voice rang out from behind them. Seldah turned. Kamerin was far to injured to rise, having been gored more than once by Seldah's sword in their short duel, so she took her sword completely off of his throat and held it in front of her in the typical defense position. Kamerin groaned, the pain finally reaching his brain as his own blood slowly began to pool around him. Seldah didn't turn back around to look at him. The figure walking towards them held his sword as well, and Seldah could see that the blade was red with blood. "Seldah, my beautiful sister. It's so good to see you again. Surely you remember me." He said, stepping into the light.

"Eeli." She whispered. "Shit, Eeli, why the hell did you come back?"

"To haunt you, dear sister. I don't go by Eeli anymore. Call me Talon. Appropriate, considering our father was Claw."

"I will never call you Talon. You are Eeli, and you are my twin brother."

"That was a long time ago, Seldah. I have followed in the footsteps of our father." 

"No, you couldn't have." She whispered.

Chapter Six

"Seldah, my knight-sister, I challenge you to a duel to the death. May the best man win."

"Or woman."

"No, man. Anyone in knighthood has to be male. Women have no place wielding swords."

"It's that kind of thinking that has gotten us here, brother. I accept your challenge."

"Good. Kamerin, come here and clean my sword."

"I can't, Master Talon, sir. I cannot get up. I'm sorry." Kamerin gasped, blood pouring from his wounds. Seldah could see the pain and fear in his eyes, and instantly felt guilty. He'd probably bleed to death before she'd get a chance to use her healing Gift on him, and it was her fault. 

"You will, or there will be hell to pay!" Eeli bellowed, his voice rattling the windows on the inn. The bandits hadn't managed to set fire to it yet, or even to set foot into it. Kamerin struggled to his feet, his body trembling and his face reflecting an inconceivable amount of pain. Sweat poured down his face with the effort of standing, and his clothes were soaked with blood. He clutched his chest and began to stumble forward, gasping.

"Wait, Kamerin. Come here." Seldah whispered, tears threatening to fall as she watched him consumed by the hurting that she had inadvertently caused. Kamerin looked at her, shocked.

"What do *you* want?" He demanded, glaring and trying to hide his pain. He wasn't doing a very good job. He was shaking, and his eyes gave away his feelings. His voice was tinted with a hint of sarcasm, but it was barely detectable behind the pain reflected as he spoke.

"I want to help you. Mithros, I can't bear to see anyone in pain like this. I have a healing Gift. Now, get your worthless ass over here." She growled. He nodded and tried to walk over, the prospect of help too hard to resist, but his legs buckled after only few short steps and he collapsed into a heap onto the ground, struggling to draw even a small breath. He groaned again, closing his eyes. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his arm, sending her Gift through his body. Finally, she was done. He was still too pale for her to be completely satisfied, but it'd have to do for now.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said, sincerely, then slowly got to his feet and walked over to Eeli. He looked Eeli right in the face. "I won't help you." He stated, then turned away. Eeli's face hardened, and he struck out with his sword, blade aimed to chop Kamerin's head off in one quick stroke. 

"No!" Guerrin yelled, and threw himself in front of the blade, planning to take the cut for his brother. Eeli looked surprised, and he jerked the sword away at the last second, producing a large and painful, but not deadly, cut along Guerrin's torso. Seldah's husband fell to the ground, along with Kamerin, who had taken some of the blade on his back and shoulders. Seldah cried out and raced over to them, and instantly applied healing magic to Guerrin, emerald fire surrounding her hands. He looked up at her, smiled weakly, and got back to his feet, mumbling his thanks. Kamerin tried to stand, trembling with pain, fear, and rage, but was pushed back down to the ground by Seldah, who placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped the sudden heavy bleeding with her magic, then helped him up and supported him as he tried to move away from Eeli. He thanked her profusely and crumpled to the ground again, weakness taking over. She struggled to turn away from him, hearing his labored breathing. She wanted to stay and help, but she knew that she had more pressing matters to take care of. She turned back to Eeli, eyes narrowed. 

"Now." Seldah said, looking at her twin brother. "You could have killed Guerrin. Why did you pull away?" She asked.

"Because my quarrel is with you, not with him. Killing him would do nothing except make you heartbroken, which in turn would make it easier for me to beat you, but I believe in fair fights. So, I didn't kill him."

"Thank you. At least I know that you have some heart in there." She said, mocking. "Do you know how hard it is for me? I still try to see my sweet, caring twin brother when I look at you, but all I see is a monster."

"Good for you. Shall we duel?" He asked, with no sympathy. Seldah looked into his eyes and saw no trace of her brother. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting him go. Finally, she nodded.

"On guard." She said, getting into the starting position. He grinned, an evil, heartless grin that Seldah had never imagined seeing cross her brother's face.

"Wait!" Yelled Guerrin, stepping in between them.

"What do you want, Queenscove?" Eeli asked, his eyes narrowing. Guerrin turned away from him and looked at Seldah.

"Seldah, you don't have to do this! Just walk away. You're not going to prove anything by getting killed!"

"I won't get killed. I'm a trained knight. Eeli is a bandit."

"You don't have to do this. Just leave it be."

"I don't care that I don't have to. That's not the point. It's the principle of the thing." Seldah said, harshly. Guerrin looked at her like she was an alien.

"Nice knowing you, Seldah. I love you." He whispered, and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, then pushed him away and shook her head. 

"I love you too. Go make sure your brother is ok. I did his healing really quick and hurried; he might not be totally alright. Guerrin, I have to do this. I'll see you later." Guerrin looked at her, shocked, but finally, he nodded. He walked over to his brother.

Chapter Seven

"You alright?" He asked, sitting on the ground next to Kamerin. Kamerin smiled and nodded.

"As alright as I could be, at least. You saved my life, you know. Thank you." Kamerin said, looking Guerrin straight in the eyes. He looked away when he heard the first clang of metal on metal as Seldah and Eeli started their duel. He grimaced, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they wound up killing each other. I can't believe that he'd dare to try to take on a fully trained knight. She'll tear him apart."

"Kamerin, why did you join up with him?" Guerrin asked, having been waiting for this chance for a long time, the chance to talk to his brother again.

"Because he promised me wealth and power. He told me that I'd be his right hand man. I wound up his slave, and he threatened to kill me if I tried to escape or defy him in any way. He kept me cowering in fear."

"Why didn't you try to contact me? You know as well as I that I would have tried to help you."

"Because Eeli would have killed me if he found out. I still can't believe that you kept Seldah from killing me. You have saved my life twice in one day, brother. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"By staying here and resting while I go give my beloved, yet suicidal, wife some moral support. Deal?" He asked, looking deep into his brother's sky blue eyes, so much like his own. Kamerin smiled.

"Deal. Come back to me alive, my brother."

"That I can do." Guerrin said, then walked towards the area where the duel was being held. Seldah's face was a mask of conflicting emotions. Rage, fear, hurt, pain, and utter determination were the ones that Guerrin could make out loud and clear. Eeli's face was the same as it had been the whole time he'd been there, cruel, heartless, and as calm as the waters of a lake on a breezeless day. Both were covered in cuts, Eeli's appearing more serious than Seldah's. However, she was beginning to falter. Eeli was getting in more cuts as Guerrin watched. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun, sword ready, and barely avoided gutting Gaia.

"Whoa there, buddy. Don't get too enthusiastic. How's she doin'?" The Rogue asked, nodding towards Seldah. Guerrin looked the Shang warrior up and down, and noticed a fair number of bloody slashes. Her left arm was hanging limply by her side, and it was obvious that it had been broken.

"Not so good. But then again, you're not either." He stated, his eyes lingering on her arm. She followed his gaze, then grinned.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a healer, remember? I like the pain. It makes me stronger. It'll get unbearable soon, and probably numerous small infections will spring up. That's when I'll use my Gift. For now, I'll live with it." She stated, shrugging with her right shoulder only. 

"You're insane."

"Insanity runs in my family, boy. Get over it." She said.

"Hell, at least make your arm useable. What if you find yourself suddenly engaged in battle? You won't have time to fix it then."

"You're right." She said, then applied the magic. Guerrin saw her Gift flowing through her body, and the cuts vanished. Finally, she moved to her arm, and the bones fused together once more. She steeled herself against the grating pain, and finally let go of her hold on her Gift, her arm fixed. Then, she looked over at the battlefield. "You know, she should have been a Shang warrior." Gaia stated, nodding over at the two fighting figures. Seldah's sword was on the ground, broken where blade meets hilt. Eeli still held his, but a look of shock was on his face. Seldah was blocking his sword, along with his fists, with her hands and feet alone. She looked up, her eyes wild.

"Guerrin! Guerrin, gods dammit, bring me your sword!" She screeched, Eeli breaking through her defense and slicing her arm. Guerrin rushed over and offered his sword, which she accepted with thanks. He suddenly felt another hand on his shoulder, and he turned to find Kamerin leaning on him, color drained from his face.

"What's wrong?" Guerrin asked, supporting his brother. Kamerin struggled to breathe.

"More…bandits…coming. Saw…over the…hill. Reinforcements. We're…not…getting out of…here…alive." He gasped, the effort of walking having completely drained his strength. He fell back onto the ground, fists clenched and face twisted in pain. Guerrin looked up at Gaia, who in turn looked over at Seldah and Eeli. Eeli, having heard bits of what Kamerin had said, grinned. 

"You see? You can't beat us. There are more of us than you could ever imagine." He growled. It was just then, with his concentration on the battle broken, that Seldah finally got her chance. Guerrin watched it happen in slow motion. Eeli turned to speak to them, and Seldah saw it. Her sword hand flew up, her face steeling against what she was about to do. She struck her brother across the temple with the hit of her sword, with as much force as she could muster. Guerrin saw Eeli's expression turn from mock sympathy to shock, then from shock to pain. Finally, right before he hit the ground, the pain changed to what could only be classified as death. Guerrin's eyes opened wide as realization dawned on him.

"Seldah…is he…?" He asked, his voice soft. She nodded, slowly, then crumpled to the ground beside the body of her brother, dropping the sword. The hilt, as well as the blade, was now covered with blood. She buried her face in her hands, her wracking sobs shattering the sudden calm. It was then that Gaia took charge. She looked at Kamerin. 

"Sparicke, call off the attack. The real bandit leader is dead. Call it off." She said, and Kamerin nodded. He struggled to rise, his face twisted with pain, but Gaia pushed him back down. She knelt, then placed her hands on his arm and finished his healing, her fire-colored Gift surrounding her hands. He looked at her in silent thanks when she was done, and went to call off the bandits. "Guerrin of Queenscove, go tend to your wife." She said, and helped Guerrin up.

"Come with me." He said, looking at her, his face pleading. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Guerrin. You must do this on your own. She needs you." Gaia said, sympathy filling her voice. Guerrin nodded, then walked over. He placed his hand on Seldah's shoulder.

"Seldah?" He asked. "Are you…okay?" He knelt down beside her, taking her head in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around him. A few seconds later, she pushed him away.

"Guerrin, he's dead. Holy Mithros, I killed my own brother!" She screamed, and collapsed to he ground. Guerrin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"No. Seldah, no you didn't. Your brother died a long time ago. You just killed what was left, an empty shell. You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault, Seldah. It wasn't your fault." He comforted, holding her in his arms. Dusk began to fall, and the bandits cleared out, confused. Gaia went around and helped her own people, most of the Shang warriors unscathed. Kamerin came back and collapsed to the ground, still extremely weak, having lost a lot of blood. Seldah finally calmed down, the emotional beating wearing off as she took Guerrin's words into consideration. She really *hadn't* killed her brother. He died the day that he surrendered himself to evil. She had killed what remained, a memory, a shadow of his former self. The world hadn't suffered any loss, except the prospect of another Claw.

Chapter Eight

A week later, Seldah awoke in the middle of the night to a pounding on her door. Gaia had offered her and Guerrin a free room in the inn for as long as they needed, and Kamerin had also been given one down the hall. She rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes. Upon opening the door, all she could make out was a dark shape. 

"Seldah, it's Kamerin. Could I talk to you for a moment?" The shape asked, a hand closing softly around her wrist. She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled out into the hall. 

"What matter is so pressing that it required getting me out of bed in the middle of the night?" She asked, yawning.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, for a few things."

"Such as…?"

"Sparing my life, saving my life, healing me, and for taking such good care of my brother." He said softly, his eyes filled with sincerity. "Also, for freeing me."

"Freeing you from what?"

"Your brother." He whispered, staring at the floor. Seldah tensed up at the mention of Eeli. "Seldah, you saved me in more ways than one. You saved my life, yes, but you also saved my soul. And for that, I wish to give you this. Your brother told me, a long time ago, to give this to you if anything ever happened to him. Well, something has happened to him, obviously, so here." He said, and reached into his cloak. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, accepting the paper.

"It's the ownership rights to the Malven fief." He said. "Open it." She did, slowly. She stared blankly at the paper for a few moments, digesting the words.

"You mean…I now own a fief?" 

"You and Guerrin, yes, because he is your husband."

"I don't believe this. Thank you!" She cried, squeezing him in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, he had to push her away. He was still incredibly weak, so weak that it scared Seldah. "Oh, sorry. Forgot about that." She said, feeling his legs begin to buckle under him. He nodded weakly and sank to the floor, grasping his chest and struggling to breathe. "Kamerin? Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling beside him, worried. She placed her hand on his arm. He nodded.

"I think so. I'm just so weak and tired." She looked into his eyes and saw that they were slightly glazed over.

"Shit." She muttered. "You shouldn't be, not after a week."

"I know. But I am." He said softly, his voice trembling. Seldah reached for his wrist and felt for a pulse. She finally found it. It was very weak, yet erratic. Her eyes widened. Kamerin was *dying*. She jumped up, panicked.

"Kamerin, I'll be right back. Don't you *dare* move!" 

"As if I could." He muttered, and closed his eyes, his breath shallow and rattling in his chest. His scarred face was twisted in pain, and Seldah's eyes widened.

"Shit!" She screamed, and raced towards Gaia's room. 

Chapter Nine

Gaia was awake. She sensed that something was wrong. Very wrong. The feeling confused her. Suddenly, there was a pounding on her door.

"Gaia! Gods dammit, Gaia, wake up and open this door!" Gaia recognized Seldah's voice instantly, and leapt out of bed. She raced to the door and flung it open, sword in hand.

"What?" She asked, looking at the knight. Seldah's eyes were wild, her face taught with fear.

"It's Kamerin. Come on!" She yelled, and grabbed the rogue's wrist. "I'll explain as we go. You don't need that." She nodded towards Gaia's sword, and the Tigress tossed it back into the room, then yanked the door shut and locked it. Seldah started pulling, and Gaia was dragged for a few seconds before she found her feet. 

"What in the name of Mithros is going on?" Gaia asked.

"I don't really know. I was talking with Kamerin, and suddenly he collapsed. Come on! Can't you run faster? You're a Shang warrior, after all." Seldah asked, picking up speed.

"Let go of my wrist and I'll outpace you, Lady Knight." Gaia said, grinning. Seldah let go, and Gaia quickly picked up speed. She passed Seldah, who, in turn, increased her pace. She still hadn't caught up by the time the Tigress almost tripped over the still form of Kamerin. Gaia stopped abruptly and kneeled, her hand instantly going to the man's wrist. She took his pulse. "He's still alive, thank gods, but only the Goddess knows how long that will last. Go get me some blankets and healing supplies." She barked, instantly taking charge. Seldah nodded and raced into the room that she and Guerrin shared. As she tore the blankets off of the bed, Guerrin sat up, startled.

"Seldah? What's going on?" He mumbled, groggily.

"It's Kamerin. Something's happened. Go out into the hall and talk to Gaia. I'll be right out." She said, curtly. Guerrin looked at her, shocked, and raced towards the door of the room. Seldah dashed towards the washroom and grabbed as many healing supplies as she could. She then grabbed the blankets, and, tripping over her own feet, raced to the hallway. A strange sight awaited her. Guerrin was slumped against the wall, sobbing into his hands. Again, Gaia was frantically searching for a pulse on a still Kamerin, who was now sprawled on his back. "Gods! What's happening? He's still alive, isn't he?" Seldah screeched, kneeling beside Gaia and handing over the blankets and healing supplies. Gaia tossed a blanket over Kamerin's still form.

"Yes, but barely. This is some sort of magical attack. A mental attack, maybe, or even something as simple as poison. Either way, he has twenty-four hours to live, at most. We need to find some sort of cure, and fast. Come on, Seldah, help me move him to your room." She said, grabbing his arms. Seldah lifted his legs, and Guerrin came over to help. They got him inside and onto the bed, and Gaia continued checking his pulse every few minutes, her expression getting darker with each check. 

"We need to find out what, exactly, is wrong with him." Seldah said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, and for that, we need a real mage, not two women with healing magic." Gaia said, helplessly. Suddenly, Gaia perked up.

"I have an idea." She said, and began to collect the supplies that she would need to contact someone a five days' ride away. She got set up, and concentrated. She sent a call to Pirate's Swoop, using her Gift. Thom, Alanna's son, answered. 

"Thom?" Gaia asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is Numair there? I was told that he and Daine were visiting your parents."

"They are. You missed them, though. They left about four or five days ago, heading for a small town between the River Bonnett and Conte Road, about three hours or so from Port Legann. Appears that there's a spidren problem in that area. If you really need to talk to Numair, then I suggest trying to contact him directly."

"Ok, Thom, thanks."

"Anytime." He said, and closed the connection. Gaia sighed. 

"I have to make another connection. Hopefully, this time it'll be easier. Numair and Alanna are closer than we expected." She said, and set up her supplies again, trying for Numair. He answered.

"Yes?" The black-robe mage replied to the call. 

"Numair? This is Gaia."

"Ah, yes, the Rogue of Port Legann. George sends his love. What may I do for you, Tigress?" He asked.

"Well, you see, we kind of have a slight problem…" She said, and explained the situation to him.

"Ah, yes, I see. Alright, George and Daine will be able to handle these spidrens until the Lioness and I get back. If you send a rider to meet us, then we'll leave now." He said. Gaia smiled.

"Of course." She said, and Numair closed the connection. Gaia turned to look at Seldah. "Lady Knight, how fast can you ride?"

Chapter Ten

A few minutes later, Seldah was almost ready to go. She slid on her riding gloves and mounted Milaca, her mare, who had been quickly prepared for riding by a groggy hostler. She listened carefully to Gaia's instructions.

"Ok, Seldah, ride as fast as you can to that small town near Conte Road and the River Bonnett, which is about three hours east of here. Stay on Conte Road, which is a direct path from Port Legann to where you need to go. Numair and Lady Alanna should meet you halfway there. Remember, Lady Knight, Kamerin's life is at stake." Gaia said solemnly. Guerrin wrapped his arms around Seldah, and she leaned down from the saddle to wrap him in a hug. He kissed her softly.

"Good luck, my love. Please make it back to me alive." He whispered, for her ears alone, and kissed her again, sweetly and softly.

"I will." She whispered back. "And when I get back, Master Salmalin will cure Kamerin. Don't worry." With that, she swung back up into the riding position, grabbed the reins, and nudged Milaca into a trot. She turned and waved, vanishing into the night. Gaia and Guerrin headed back to the room. They found Kamerin exactly as they had left him, still as stone, his face pale white. Guerrin sank into a chair and fell asleep, exhausted. Gaia was tired, but not tired enough to leave Kamerin alone while she caught some sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed, silent tears streaming down her face as she took his hand. Would Seldah reach Master Numair in time?

Seldah rode along Conte Road, surrounded by blackness. She urged her mare forward, picking up speed. Kamerin had become a good friend in the past week. She wasn't about to loose him to some unknown magical attack. Everything rested on her. About halfway to the town, she heard stopped, hoping that she was supposed to meet Numair and Alanna around this area. She looked around, her hand resting on the hilt of her repaired sword, a gift from Gaia. She heard a rustling in the bushes on the side of the road. Two people came out, on horseback. 

"Lady Seldah of Queenscove, I believe you were waiting for us." The male said, and Seldah recognized him as Numair Salmalin. Behind him, a woman with red hair sat upon her horse. Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau smiled at Seldah, who smiled back, relieved.

The three people started riding back towards Port Legann, and Seldah began explaining. She told of the bandit attack, of Eeli's death, and finally of Kamerin. Numair's eyes widened as she told of Gaia's diagnosis. He tapped his horse with his boot, and it broke into a gallop. Alanna and Seldah followed suit. An hour and a half later, they rode up to the stables at the Tigress' Lair in Port Legann and hurried up to the room.

As they entered, Gaia stood, shocked. She walked over and shook the hands of the two mages, then pulled Seldah aside.

"You must have gone as fast as lightening to be back here this fast. Do you realize that you cut our expected time in half?" Gaia asked, mystified. Seldah nodded, grinning. She had ridden faster than she thought she had, and so had the two mages. Numair called them over.

"How long has he been like this?" He asked, his Gift shimmering over the bed.

"Three to four hours." Seldah said, staring at her friend. Kamerin was so still, so pale. The icy whiteness of his face scared her more than the possibility of poison. His lips were blue, even though he had blankets piled on top and around him. Numair shook his head.

"He's been poisoned." He said. "A magical poison. It has taken over his body, and will continue to weaken him until he dies, which will be in about twelve hours." Numair said, shaking his head. "I don't know what kind of poison it is, so I cannot help him. I'm sorry. He is going to die. There is nothing that I can do." He said, voice filled with sympathy. There was a sudden movement behind him. It was Lady Alanna.

"Numair, you *can* help him! Even I know what kind of poison this is!" She cried excitedly, and Numair's head snapped around to stare at her. Alanna turned to Seldah, Guerrin, and Gaia. "It's a type of war poison. The person wishing to poison someone else just needs to get some of that person's blood, then add it to a special mixture of poisonous herbs. That way, it will only infect the person that he wants it to, because when that person's blood meets the mixture again, it will react. Eeli probably smeared the mixture, along with Kamerin's blood, onto his sword. Then, when he cut Kamerin, however he did so, the mixture met his blood and reacted, which is why this is happening. It usually takes a few days to show symptoms, and a week to become a danger." The whole time she was talking, Gaia and Seldah were both remembering. They had both learned a little bit about war poison, and this one stuck out in both of their minds.

"Of course!" Seldah shouted, jumping up. "The Warblood Poison! It's so obvious! I should have known. Eeli must have infected Kamerin with the poison when he swung the sword at Kamerin, Guerrin, and you jumped in to take the blow. Kamerin still got hit with the sword, but not as much if he would have if you hadn't jumped in."

"It doesn't matter what you should have done. The point is, I *do* know how to cure this type of poison. Unfortunately, I don't know if it will be possible." Numair said.

"What do you mean?" Seldah asked.

"The cure requires a vial full of dragon's blood. The only dragon in the Mortal Realms is Skysong, and she's back at the spidren hunting camp."

"Not a problem." Gaia stated, amused. Numair stared at her. She grinned and turned towards Guerrin. "Guerrin, go wake up Leon and tell him to bring my special healing kit." Guerrin jumped up and ran out. A few minutes later, he returned, with Leon on his heels, carrying a huge black case. "Thank you, Guerrin. Leon, bring it to me." Gaia stated. Leon walked over and handed her the case. "Ok, Leon, you can leave now. Thank you." Gaia said, dismissing him. He nodded and left. Gaia flipped open the lid of the case and took out another case, which she unlocked with a key from her pocket. She drew out a glass vial and handed it to Numair. "Will this suffice?" She asked, grinning. He took the vial and opened it, sniffing at its contents.

"This is pure dragon's blood. Where did you get it?" He asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"From a friend. Will it work?" Gaia asked. Numair nodded. He reached into his bag and removed leaves, herbs, and a vial containing a foul-smelling liquid. He walked over to the fireplace and added more wood, making the fire grow. He grabbed a pot and tossed in the ingredients, leaving the dragon's blood for last. He stirred, chanting something, then removed the pot from the fire. He poured it into a wooden cup and walked over to Kamerin. The mage sat on the edge of the bed and placed a vial under Kamerin's nose. The way that Kamerin regained consciousness, coughing and sputtering, told Seldah that the vile contained wakeflower. Numair handed Kamerin the cup, gently.

"Here, boy, drink this. It may smell and taste horrible, but it's the only way you'll recover." He said, gently. Kamerin smiled weakly and accepted the cup. Sitting up, he drank it all in one gulp, then fell back down onto the pillow. He fell asleep instantly.

"There." Numair said, standing. "He'll recover, but slowly. Don't let him get out of that bed for a week, at least. He'll be extremely weak for a long time, about two to three weeks, maybe longer. His ultimate recovery will come faster and more completely the longer he stays abed. Now, Alanna and I should be going. Tell the boy that we wish him the best of luck." He nodded towards Alanna, who held up her index finger.

"One minute. Seldah, could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" She asked. Seldah nodded and followed the knight into the hall. Alanna turned and faced her. "Seldah, first, I'd like to offer my condolences. Killing your own brother must have been the hardest thing you've ever done. Secondly, I'd like to offer my congratulations. You are the third female knight in two hundred years. Thirdly, I'd like to thank you."

"You want to thank me? For what? You just helped save the life of one of my best friends. I should be thanking you."

"No, no. I'd like to thank you for coming for Numair and me. I would have felt terrible after, having heard that Kamerin had died and realizing that we could have saved him. Fourthly, I'd like to offer you this. Please give it to Kamerin, once he awakes. It's a balm that should help reduce those terrible scars on his face. It should work." Seldah accepted the jar of violet colored gel. 

"Thank you, Lioness. I'll let him know who it was that was kindly enough to help him in this way. How did you happen to have it on you? Oh, and Lioness…?"

"I carry a few jars wherever I go. You never know when something is going to pop up, like tonight." She stated, then asked, "Yes?"

"Why are you so…nice to me? My father was Ralon of Malven."

"I know, child. You can't control what your father did. I don't hold a grudge against you because of Ralon. That would be unfair. You don't seem to be like him at all. He was weak and cowardly. You are strong. You like to be in charge. And, you killed your own brother to help the realm, a brother who would have, if allowed to live, torn this country out from under us, just like Ralon did. Seldah, I must be going. Numair is getting impatient; I can feel it in the air. Goodbye, Lady Knight. Good luck." She said, and was gone.

Epilogue

During the next few weeks, Kamerin began his slow recovery process. He was so weak for a while after the initial attack that Seldah and Gaia, the healers, began to think that the potion hadn't worked. However, after about a month, he started getting stronger, slowly. Two months after the death of Eeli, Kamerin was fully recovered, and Seldah gave him Alanna's gift. He accepted it with profuse thanks and spent a few hours in the washroom. He emerged a new person, as far as looks go. Seldah could see that he had grown up to be very handsome. He looked like Guerrin. 

Two years after Kamerin's recovery, Seldah gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. She and Guerrin decided to name the girl Gaia, after their friend. They named the boy Eeli, in remembrance of his dead uncle. Kamerin and his new wife, Gaia, were to have a big part in the raising of the children. Gaia had remained the Rogue of Port Legann, and now went by the name Gaia of Queenscove and Port Legann. Kamerin of Queenscove still suffered from slight after-effects from his scrape with death. He would get weak spells or the chills, and he often dreamed of Eeli, and would wake up in the middle of the night, soaked with sweat, after watching his own death through dreams. Gaia got used to this after a while. A year after the birth of Seldah's twins, Kamerin and Gaia wound up with their own child, a boy, which they named Arram, a way to try to thank Numair for saving Kamerin. Arram was Numair's birth name. 

The two families moved onto the Malven fief, using Seldah's ownership rights. They rebuilt it, the whole fief having been destroyed in hatred of the memory of Claw. Soon, Malven was again a productive fief, thanks to the third lady knight in two hundred years and her family.

Another A/N: Daine and Numair *should* be married by this time. No, I did not make a mistake. Also, the Gaia in the story *is* the RP me, except that I don't plan on marrying Kamerin, even in an RP, basically because he *is* fictional. I had to have Gaia marry someone, and he seemed like the best choice. Besides, they got attached to each other. What can I say? My characters live in an alternate universe. They tell me what they want to happen, and I put it on paper. Or computer screen. Case closed. 


End file.
